deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kei "Chaos" Asuma X Lieselotte Achenbach
Description Under Night IN-BIRTH X Arcana Heart! Today, two Anti-Heroes with inhuman partners square off to decide again which is Better: The Claws of Strategy, or The Crimson-Eyed Criminal? Who will Win? Who will be killed along with their partner in crime? Interlude Boomstick: Sometimes, two heads REALLY ARE Better than one! Wiz: That's right! Not counting the two of us (Since, we seem to disagree on several occasions...)- Boomstick: HEY! Wiz: Two tag team characters that count as one are about to fight to the bitter end. Boomstick: I CAN'T WAIT TO USE MY GUNS, BITCH! Wiz: Kei Asuma/Chaos, The Claws of Strategy. Boomstick: And Lieselotte Achenbach, The Crimson-Eyed Criminal. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour, & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Kei "Chaos" Asuma (Cues Under Night In-Birth Exe Late OST: Erudite Eye(Chaos Theme)) Wiz: Amnesia, an Antagonist group led by Hilda has a variety of characters of the group... Boomstick: Uzuki, the Undertaker. Wiz: Enkidu, one who wishes to settle the Score with Waldstein. Boomstick: And Kei Asuma, who will be one of the opponents for this matchup! Wiz: Kei Asuma, more commonly known as "Chaos" is Amnesia's Tactician, and a close friend of former member, Gordeau. The two work together to achieve their separate goals: Gordeau for the Crimson Knight, and Kei for the rest, and Kuon, whom he calls Aion. Boomstick: Orie isn't gonna be happy when this plan succeeds! Wiz: Too true. As Kei personally wants Licht Kreis dead because of the belief that men aren't created by god to be trusted. Boomstick: GODDAMMIT man! Men are too trustable! What whore in the right mind would think such paranoid HALF-BAKED HORSE SHIT!!!? Wiz: A Re-Birth that is also the leader of Licht Kreis. The Highest Authori- Cartman: YOU PIECE OF CRAP! I KILL YA! (Gunshots heard over, and over...) Boomstick: Oh shit. Wiz: What Boomstick said. Adam Sessler: You shot him like fifty times! Cartman: IMA COP, AND YOU WILL RESPECT MAI ATHORATAH! Boomstick: Heh! That's South Park for ya! Wiz: ... I'm at a loss of words for such stupidity... Anyways, Kei used the Codex of Disorder: Chaos Code- Boomstick: Not to be confused with the fighter of the same name! Wiz: Right... It allows Kei to summon, and control a Bestial Void named Azhi Dahaka. Boomstick: Azhi, or rather, OZZY, will cause a rage, and only he can be controlled by Kei Asuma! But it's at a cost... Wiz: No matter the position, Asuma requires Azhi no matter the position. Despite his ability to control the Bestial Menace, he requires him, or else he's wide open. While Chaos can handle himself, he CAN'T however do this for long; he requires several seconds of breathing room to get Azhi Dahaka back. Boomstick: While Kei does have some defenses, like Code Reflect, which is practically the only way for Kei to defend himself without OZZY, He's better off with his Void partner anyway... Wiz: Neither ally has a varied set of moves, but Azhi has his favorites, such as That's the prey, which Can either force Blockstun (A), go Anti-Air (B), or even do what (A) does, then do a slam that hits the enemy HARD (C/EX). Boomstick: Breathe out allows OZZY to spit fireballs; such as one (A), two (B), or three (C/EX) with a knockdown. This allows OZZY to gain a bit of breathing room from the enemybefore it gets attacked by them. plus, with (A), or (B), OZZY can control the descent! Wiz: Repel them either swings it's tail (A), Do the same as (A), but with a higher jump (B), And (C/EX) slashes the opponent multiple time times, ending in a big slash. Boomstick: Hide allows OZZY to be in the shadow, surprising those who think OZZY cannot be competitive. (A) comes out almost immediately, (B) hides longer, and forces the opponent to be prepared, and (C/EX) tracks and attacks from behind, making it hard to hit that way. If it does get hit, it requires a bit of recovery. Watch out when using this move. Wiz: Sidle up moves Azhi, and makes the opponent second-guess reckless attacking. Boomstick: Kei's Force Function allows for escape, and is considered a crossup during pressure. Wiz: Dissect Barrage allows Azhi to slash the opponent into the air, and finishes with a slash to the Ground. Boomstick: Finally, Deep Reverence allows OZZY to go all over, consuming the opponent in the process, by manipulating the blood of his dimension, and destroy the enemy's blood by manipulating that! (Cues Cross Thought (Under Night In-Birth Exe:Late OST) (Extended)) Wiz: While Kei is known for his Void partner, according to Lex (Not to be confused with Lex Luthor), Kei can fight back to buy time to use Azhi again. Boomstick: As a kid, Kei was VIOLENT, but ever since he joined Amnesia, he changed his style of fighting from mass carnage to a battle of wits! Wiz: Also, unlike other partners of characters, it seems Azhi keeps coming back where others would eventually die after heavy damage. Boomstick: But even master tacticians fail to impress their allies! Wiz: Kei typically overthinks his strategies, hoping he won't fight anyone extreme. Boomstick: While he does have acrobatics, he's to heavily reliant on OZZY as a weapon! Wiz: He lost to Byakuya, the Spider In-Birth, and Merkava, the a Special Type Void one of his enemies are looking for. Boomstick: DAMN ORIE! Wiz: Finally, The one unaffectionally called "Bloody Chaos" has no real use in tournaments, and is considered a joke character even, despite being official to the story. Boomstick: But will intelligence in combat pay off, or is another, anti-hero going to steal the show? We'll find out soon enough... "Kei "Chaos" Asuma: Wha--?! Why did this have to happen now? The laces on my brand new pair of shoes just snapped totally out of the blue. Could it be an omen? Maybe something happened to Gordeau? Lieselotte Achenbach Wiz: Germany. Home to some of the most infamous things in human history. Boomstick: Hitler! Wiz: The Eurobeat group Blümchen. Boomstick: Steiner! Wiz: And Lieselotte Achenbach. (Cues Record/dj Scratch Sound Effect) Boomstick: WHAT!? That's BULLSHIT! How can a girl her age be dangerous?! Did she murder anyone or something? Wiz: Just keep up, Boomstick! One morning, The Achenbach family was having breakfast; the scents and tastes delighted Lieselotte; when suddenly everything went upside-down! Without knowing anything at all, Lieselotte murdered her entire family, and made a ton of carnage in the process. She has since been known as the Crimson-Eyed Criminal; a name that would stick with Lieselotte for the rest of her life. Boomstick: Basically the Gothic Loli didn't know what happened but wanted to settle it. As a result, An Arcana called Gier came to her after sensing negative emotion toward the disturbingly cute lass. Wiz: Essentially, Gier desired Blood for use. Not having much left to live for, Lieselotte's blood supply, and negative emotion in which it fed on made her his host of a Maiden. Boomstick: Basically Lieselotte wanted a friend or two after the genocide of her family she inadvertedly killed, and Gier accepted her negative emotion. Wiz: Lieselotte's other friend she has on her arsenal is a Legless doll she takes care of as if she was it's mother named: Elfriede, who seems to have a mind of it's own... Boomstick: With these two friends, who else do you need? Oh, yeah, that's right, another mother-like figure... Wiz: Lieselotte was hired long ago be Mildred Avalonne to kidnap Heart Aino. Despite the successful kidnap, after Lieselotte betrayed her client's order, Heart seemed to be just fine. (Cues Record/dj Scratch Sound Effect) Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK??? How did Heart untie herself?!?! Wiz: It's... Rather confusing at first... It wasn't shown that Heart was tied up to begin with; while she did get dragged with the Gothic Lolita representation, guesstimation showed she wasn't truly held hostage at all. Rather she took her just to trick Mildred. Since then, the two kept watch of each other, kinda like Mother and Daughter; though it's the daughter that seems to do a better job at protecting Heart. (Cues Moonlight Nocturne(Arcana Heart OST, Lieselotte Achenbach Theme Song)) Boomstick: But this gothic Lolita of a bitch has an EVIL arsenal indeed! Wiz: Lieselotte's style of fighting involves Elfriede being either in, or out of her briefcase, which ironically doesn't look like a coffin. Boomstick: Scarlet Eyed Rätsel reverses an opponents Side controls for a bit, frustrating them in a way. Wiz: While Elfriede is in the case, Tyrannical Cask Geißel has mashing properties, allowing for the move to keep going until out of range. Boomstick: While in the case, Parted Seele can either allow Elfriede to stab the enemy, or swing its claws from above, and slash! Wiz: While out of the case, Light Bahre calls out Elfriede to come back. (A) will recover it before entry. (B/C) without healing. And © foregoes all self action and hurries the heck up. If Elfriede's out of health, Lieselote has to get to it herself! Boomstick: While outside the case, Leere, become a Shackle puts Elfriede to sleep, preventing any use of it until the move is used again. It will be invincible to attack, meaining it ain't losing life anytime soon! Wiz: Markings are important. They set where Elfriede can attack a foe.The following moves allow you to give commands and movements directly to Elfriede while she is 1n the case. you can set up 5, and as many as you want in one jump. When away from Lieselotte, you can set up 3, but only one in a single jump. In addition, they use the following moves... Boomstick: Unstoppable Beugen spins Elfriede down, then slashes upwards Aerial Version flies, and slashes shit out of its target! Wiz: Fierce Lacquered Bellen keeps Elfriede attacking until reaching the marking. Speed dependent on button used, making it somewhat unpredictable! Boomstick: Pure Laden allows Elfriede to crawl to, or leap to the designated Marking. Wiz: Wachter's Smile teleports our favorite creepy doll to a marker, potentially attacking a foe from above. Boomstick: Cruel is the Welt does 4 slashes then one more for wallslam. this will happen no matter if it's the ground or air. Wiz: Finally for Specials, is Time for Anfall in which Elfriede does her best Vega Impression and does a Psycho-Crusher Like Move. They're five variants, and none include JA. (A version) - Horizontally from the marking (B version) - Diagonally upward from the marking (C version) - Upwards from the marking (JB version) - Diagonally downward from the marking (JC version) - Downward from the marking Boomstick: For Supers, Betrug's Red Tears allows a surprise Slashing from Elfriede, when jumping out of its case. But you should be careful as if it's used far away, it'll have to get to Lieselotte's case before the attack even begins! DAMMIT! Wiz:Death Inviting Gebell pops the doll out of its case to restrain the opponent. While they can break free, this is just to reduce restraint time. Boomstick: Geschick Fighting Blood Linchpin is a plot twist for the enemy! Just when they think Elfriede is dead, Lieselotte brings it back to life in an attempt to retrieve it. I KNEW IT! THERE IS SUCH A THING AS ZOMBIE DOLLS! Wiz: But her Critical Heart, Crimson Metzeln Stained Darkness slashes the opponent to ribbons after a single eye opening. Plus, if Lieselotte uses her Extend Force beforehand, Multiple eyes open, Elfriede slashes more, and a cross SLAMS onto the opponent after Pressure Resistance from her adversary. Boomstick: I dunno if the move's powerful, but it's an ensickening way to die! Wiz: No shit, Boomstick. Boomstick: Lieselotte's Arcana is Gier, a negative emotion Meta Existence, that is requiring of every last drop of his master's blood to make the emotion of the enemy seem like something wrong! Wiz: The Arcana's Passive: Etsen, turns the opponent to slime, thus can't respond in any way despite it counting as a downed state for one second. Boomstick: That doesn't seem like much until you realize you can screw the opponent with an Air Unblockable, or even punish the enemy further immediately after they break free! Wiz: Sichel allows Gier to jump out of its shadow like a dolphin, attacking its foe. Boomstick: Schere drags unsuspecting foes into its abyss, and traps them for a bit, then spits them OUT! Wiz: Fallen ensnares foes for a while... Boomstick: BUT THEY STILL BLOCK! Too weak for an Arcana! Wiz: But Lieselotte can control where Gier goes as a puddle as long as she doesn't get hit! Boomstick: Well... I guess that's a Redeeming quality for one of the weakest Arcana... Wiz: Martern is basically three Sichels, and keeps the opponent in check; forcing the opponent to block. Boomstick: This is probably the only good thing about Gier... Wiz: Fluch is Gier's Extend Force. Boomstick: Basically it MILDLY improves Gier's a Specials and nothing else. Clearly it's better off with... Wiz: Schwur, an Arcana Blaze that when Lieselotte is nearby, Gier sucks up the enemy, and transforms them into blob like things... Boomstick: This is the worst Arcana Blaze ever! It only lasts 3 friggen seconds! Wiz: If you keep insulting Gier as an Arcana, I'm going to shut you off! Boomstick: ... But it sucks... Fine, but if Lieselotte loses, don't come crying to even yourself, Wiz. Wiz: ... Um... Anyway, Lieselotte has at least enough blood to allow Gier to stay with her. Boomstick: She also has a thick German Accent! Wiz: Yeah... Authentic... Boomstick: Her doll Elfriede has many applications as her weapon of choice. Hell, IT CAN BRING ITSELF TO LIFE! Wiz: Lieselotte has a Laptop even to do internet research of her foes. Boomstick: SUCK IT BATMAN FANS! The Batcave is just like her Laptop, except the Laptop is just as useful! And COMPACT! Wiz: But even Lieselotte is known for Gier reasoned problems. Boomstick: While she made for a decent Anti-Heroine, Lieselotte sucked as a hostage holder, antagonist, criminal, Arcana Maiden, etc... Wiz: I guess Boomstick is right; Gier is considered by all Arcana Heart Metas as one of the worst, if the WORST, and finally, Elfriede will usually be VERY FAR AWAY from Lieselotte, so she has to rely nearly on symbiotic relationship entirely. Boomstick: At least Lieselotte made up with her alive, elder sister, Elfriede, the REAL Elfriede (Zenia Valov) in the end... WORTH IT!!! Lieselotte Achenbach: Something big is about to happen. There's something more behind all of this, I know it... It's just that... Boomstick: WHAT ABOUT ZE AKZENT?! DEATH BATTLE In a cemetery in a dark, cold, winter night, a girl in black, with her briefcase was looking at a stone that seemed to be of her murdered mother. She was waiting for someone, yet out of the blue, a young man with cyanish eyes, and a book approached her. Kei Asuma: So you have lost someone too, huh...? Lieselotte: Mmm. Kei Asuma: ... Well don't beat yourself down like that! It's called the circle of life for a reason. You see- Lieselotte: I killed them... Kei Asuma: What?! I want you to repeat yourself, because I can't believe what you just said! Lieselotte became depressingly solemn by this point. Lieselotte: I killed my family, and I never knew it until tonight... Kei Asuma: Well, you certainly have a weak disposition, kid. Maybe I can help you with this... A blizzard blew into the arena... Kei summoned his Void, Azhi Dahaka. Lieselotte did nothing but bold her briefcase trying to seem innocent... Kei Asuma: Something is inside that thing; I know it! ...! What is that thing on the ground? Kei immediately noticed Gier as a Puddle. He knew his hands are overfilled, but the fight began anyway... FIGHT! Chaos sent Azhi to slash at Lieselotte to prevent her from opening what was inside the briefcase. In response, Gier splashed out like a dolphin, and affected Azhi's emotion, disappearing from plain sight. Chaos knew something was up with the puddle, it was a Meta Existence. And it wanted to taint him with negative emotion. But maybe he had something that could stop it... Kei Asuma: Kid, you're good, But let me prove myself as a tactician... Chaos then summoned several Light Shields, and aimed them at Gier. It didn't like it, and Lieselotte decided to let Elfriede, her doll, free. As Azhi came back under Chaos' control, he commanded his Void to breathe out fireballs for distance. But before Gier could get Azhi, Chaos called him back, and just as Gier was about to come out like a dolphin again (Lieselotte already acknowledged the light shield.), Chaos, timed his shield aiming well, and put the Metaexistence in fear of light. Chaos was on the verge of winning. Until Elfriede slashed Chaos, thus making Azhi disappear again. Chaos did a quick number crunch, stating he NEEDS Azhi to combat this doll. For now, he tried kicking the soulless life form. He too was scratched. Not to mention, Gier was recovered again. Desperate, he called his Void again, he delivered. Azhi slashed through Elfriede, and lost a chunk of health. Lieselotte rushed to retrieve her doll, but even Azhi was slashing at a guilty Young Lass. Lieselotte: (No way... How does he know how to beat me!?) Chaos: There is only one word to describe your crap. Predictable. Lieselotte: W-Why? Chaos: Whenever in a pinch, you always rely on two allies at once; one that fears light, and the other with a weak disposition. ... Azhi on the other hand is reliable enough so I can survive. Chaos then removed his veil to use his Infinite Worth to slash not just Lieselotte, but her doll. Such damage effectively killed the doll, and before Lieselotte can bring it back to life, the Bestial Void crushed the wooden mannequin, and turned it to dust. Lieselotte now only had Gier to help her, and there was nothing else she could use. Ultimately, she was playing Russian roulette. Her data should end the fight before it began, but it didn't. She risked using her Extend Force, and made a mad dash to Chaos, before wasting her move. She used her Arcana Blaze to grab Chaos, and transformed him into a black blob. Lieselotte tried her typical Briefcase without Elfriede, but to no avail. Chaos knew he won to the point of not needing his Infinite Worth EXS. But despite Chaos' success, he was restrained by Gier. Chaos, though, broke free, and blinded Lieselotte with his light shields. With her unable to see, Lieselotte had no clue where her arcana was. Chaos then beat the crap out of Lieselotte, and Azhi did the rest of the dirty work by shredding her in two. K.O.! Knowing he fought a pushover who used pushovers as weapons, the blizzard only got worse. Chaos decided to get back into Amnesia Headquarters, and fill out some paperwork for the rest of the night. Results Boomstick: WHOA MY GOOOOOD!!! Wiz, what happened with Lieselotte?! Wiz: Stop telling me how to do my job! Anyways... While Lieselotte's weapons are powerful, they were just the wrong weapons for her, whereas Kei Asuma had full control over the Void he controls. Boomstick: "BUT BOOMSTICK! COULDN'T LIESELOTTE RESURRECT HER DOLL!?" Wiz: She would... If it weren't for said doll being crushed to smithereens by Azhi's Foot. As a result, pretty much her whole arsenal was gone afterwards. If she had a better Arcana, she would've survived just a little bit longer. Boomstick: But Gier is so bad, it lost to Mildred as an Arcana! How about that?! Shrek: Two things... okay? Shut! Up! Wiz: While Chaos has been seen as trash tier by Fighting Game fans, Gier has been considered the Worst Arcana Ever. Putting even Neco-Arc, and her joke moves to shame, and for the record, Gier is NOT a joke. Boomstick: It's sad that MELTY BLOOD fans don't even care for such a thing... Wiz: Finally: Lieselotte does her research on the web, where Kei Asuma does his research anywhere he goes. Boomstick: No wonder after ROZEN MAIDEN ended the genre of Gothic Lolita fad was stupid, and old like a beaten dead horse. God-DAMN! Wiz: The winner is... Kei "Chaos" Asuma! Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... ???: NYANNYANNYAN! ???: grrrrr...! The battle between cats and dogs begins soon... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Arcana Heart vs Under Night IN-BIRTH themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles